Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Mark V(B)
.]] The Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Mark VB is a variant of the Mark V Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor. Background Along with the Mark V[M] and Mark VI[A] variants, the Mark VB is designed and manufactured by private organizations hired by the UNSC rather than developed by the UNSC specifically, due to numerous problems with funding. The Mark VB entered service in 2551 along with the standard Mark V armor set.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_012910 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 01.29.10] However, components of the B variant were issued exclusively to members of SPECWAR Group Three, where it served as the default Spartan armor. Notable users of the Mark VB include Thom-A293 and SPARTAN-B312 (by default).Halo: Reach, Armory Characteristics Helmet Price: N/A, Default option The Mark VB helmet is similar to the standard Mark V Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor, with a few key differences. The helmet has a sleeker design, resembling both the standard Mark V helmet and the ODST helmet, and seems to be somewhat of a combination of the two. Whilst the rear of the helmet is similar to the Mark V, the front strongly resembles the ODST helmet's triangular jaw guard and rounded top, with a flatter visor shape. This helmet is the starting helmet for all players, and is purchased and equipped by default. Currently, there are two upgrades available for the Mark VB helmet; the UA (up-armored) upgrade for 750 cR (This is a combination of both of the Beta upgrades); and the UA/HUL, for 1500 cR, which adds an External Hardened Uplink to the right side of the helmet, redesigned from the Beta. Chest Price: N/A, pre-order only. The UA Multi-Threat Mark VB chest includes supplemental, lightweight armor plating to the default Mjolnir chest, as well as a belt of grenades. Designed to operate in a wide variety of combat scenarios, the Multi-Threat chest is designed to provide maximum freedom of movement while allowing for additional protection. Trivia *In the Halo: Reach Multiplayer Beta, there were two upgrades available for the Mark VB helmet. An External Command Network Module or "CNM," standard issue to Special Force unit commanders (1000 cR), and an External Hardened Uplink or "HUL," required for sensitive operations (5000 cR).Halo: Reach Multiplayer Beta, Armory *While both the Mark VB and FJ/PARA shoulder pauldrons were present in the Halo: Reach Multiplayer Beta, the Mark VB shoulders were changed to the FJ/PARA variant in the final game. Currently, the Mark VB has no shoulder pauldron permutations.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WD0RK578PY YouTube: Halo: Reach - The Armory Montage][http://www.spawn.com/news/news6.aspx?id=13704 SPAWN.COM: HALO: REACH SERIES 2 ANNOUNCED] *The CNM and HUL attachments as seen in the Beta were merged into a single attachment, the UA upgrade, for the final game. The HUL is now an additional camera/sensor-like attachment on the side of the helmet, rather than being located on the top. *In the Beta, both the helmet's attachments were implied to be intelligence gathering/communications devices; however, in the final game, it appears that both of these upgrades are just extra armor added to the helmet for increased protection. *The CNM attachment from the beta strongly resembles the classic Mjolnir sun visor, seen on both the Mark V and Mark VI helmets. *The UA/Multi-threat chest plate was previously seen in the Beta as the Scout chest plate, purchasable for 200 cR. The Beta version lacked the grenade belt. *Currently, only two components of the Mark VB have been named and identified in the armory; it is unknown whether the default armor (minus the helmet) is also part of the VB armor range, or if it is merely a graphically updated version of the standard Mark V. *Thom-A293 in the Deliver Hope trailer is seen wearing the Default Mark VB except the helmet, which has the HUL and the CNM attachments and a jet pack. *While it is unknown what the "B" stands for, it is likely it stands for Base or Basic, as it is the default helmet for Noble Six. **It is possible that the B in the name of the armor stands for Beta-5, an ONI division, since the helmet was similar to those worn by Beta-5 operatives in the field. **The most likely case is that the Mark V worn by John-117 in Halo: Combat Evolved is the Mark V A Variant, and the Mark V B is the second in the line, and thus "B." **The "B," in the designation "Mark V B," is more likely meaning Beta-5, as the armor variant is probably one of the first Mjolnir Armor sets to allow crossovers with other armor components with permutation capability without utilizing a separate set of armor like the previous Mark IV variants required. It could also mean "Basic," however, it could still mean that it's the basic model permutation compared to the other variants. Gallery Mark_V-B-_Base.jpg|Mark VB Base Mark_V-B-_UA.jpg|frame|Mark VB with UA attachment HUL.jpg|Mark VB with UA/HUL attachment Spartan variant.jpg|A Spartan with the Mark VB helmet. MJOLNIR Mk. V B.png|Mjolnir Mk. VB with the up-armored upgrade attached. Noble Six.jpg|The Mark VB worn by SPARTAN-B312 with a UA attachment. Thom-293 Profile.png|Up-armored Mark VB worn by Thom-A293. UA Multi Threat.jpeg|The UA/Multi threat chest plate Mark V(B) Helmets.jpg|The base Mark VB, and its two upgrades. Reach Armory Mark V Shoulder.jpg|The Mark VB shoulder plate as seen in the Halo: Reach Beta Armory. Note that the pauldron is a part of the FJ/PARA variant in the final game. Appearances *''Halo: Reach'' *''Deliver Hope'' Sources Mark V[B]